


Andromeda and his Swan

by VolarFinch



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: Sanctuary
Genre: HyogaxShun - Freeform, Hyôga/Shun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6518851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VolarFinch/pseuds/VolarFinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a Saint Seiya drabble of the iconic HyogaxShun scene in the Libra temple during the Sanctuary Arc. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andromeda and his Swan

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much to put, I just hope you guys enjoy. BoyxBoy ahead. Be WARNED~ Otherwise enjoy.

It was terrifying how cold he was.

Andromeda Shun knew the Swan Saint to be rather distant and standoffish at times,––not to mention his affinity with ice––but he’d never been this cold. Shun had never seen Swan Hyoga literally frozen in a block of ice. He hadn’t seen anyone like that, but the moment he, Pegasus Seiya, and Dragon Shiryu ran through the doors of the Libra temple, pure, undiluted fear had struck him.

It was message, he had realized. 

Don’t continue, or else.

Still, they pushed forward. Thanks to Shiryu and the Gold Libra cloth, Hyoga had been freed from his frozen prison. But he was so cold. Freezing, even. When Shun had taken Hyoga into his arms––telling Seiya and Shiryu to continue on; that he and Hyoga would catch up––his touch had been so cold it would have burned Shun, if not from the Andromeda cloth. He had promised his friends that he’d save Hyoga.

But was there anything worth saving?

Swan Hyoga was ice blue, too cold to even shiver as he lay soaking before Shun. Hyoga’s bronze cloth was dulled, jaded from the freezing temperature of the ice cap it had been encompassed in. Even his blonde hair, which Shun had always loved, was sated and soggy. Hyoga looked alien to Shun––he looked dead. 

Yet the Swan Saint was still breathing, despite all tragedy. Still living, gripping onto life with an iron fist that only a Saint of Athena could have. It was this fact that forced Shun to steel his frayed nerves and focus. Focus his cosmos, his energy, and his heat onto Hyoga. Shun promised Hyoga’s life, and he’d be damned if he didn’t return it. Hyoga had saved Shun plenty of times before, and he was going to repay those favors.

Concentrate, Shun thought. Burn, Cosmos, burn! I need to save Hyoga, and I’m willing to risk my own life to do it. He had to tell himself it could only be him. If he didn’t, he might lose whatever determination he had. There’s no quicker way, not with Seiya and Shiryu hardly standing and Athena wounded at the Aries temple’s base. I’ve never been much use; there’s always someone protecting me. No more! For once, I’m the one protecting, and I’m going to save you Hyoga. Don’t you die on me, or I’ll never forgive you!

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Heat. Hyoga felt heat. Pure, welcoming heat, that covered his body––a warmth he’d never experienced before. Time in Siberia had frozen him, both his heart and body, yet this heat––this fire––was like nothing he’d ever felt. The fever was overwhelming, nearly crushing Hyoga under its embrace, yet it felt good. It felt like… his mother.

Mama… 

His mother was dead. Aquarius Camus had killed his mother. His mother was gone––forever. He couldn’t live without his mother, no way. His mother was his everything, he simply couldn’t continue without her. She was his light and his guide, the light that told him to continue on, to live. How was his supposed to live without his mother?

You can’t live without what’s already dead.

That hurt worse than the looming shadow of death, of which clung to Hyoga like wet clothing. It hurt more than any pain he’d ever felt. He should just die. He needed to die. He needed to see his mother again, one last time. He needed to be held in her arms, and see her smile, and––

Don’t leave me, Hyoga!

Shun. This was Shun’s cosmos that was warming him.

Of course it was Shun’s cosmos––who else would risk their life like he did––like he was doing? No one. Not Seiya, not Shiryu, and most definitely not Ikki. Shun was the only one who didn’t tease him about being the Swan Saint (though he had good reason not to, seeing as Shun was the Andromeda Saint, and that was girlier than a swan). Yet it was his smile that came to mind, not Hyoga’s mother. It was if his mother had vanished from Hyoga’s conscious the moment Shun had appeared. 

Hyoga had a two-track thought process––his mother and Athena. Everything came after those two. Yet the moment Shun had reentered his life, Hyoga’s spirit soared. He became motivated to do things. When he was with Shun… nothing else mattered, not even his mother. 

Don’t leave me, Hyoga, is what Shun had said. Shun was waiting for him to come back. Shun was waiting for him, the drowning duck in an ocean of emotions. Shun was begging for him not to drown in those emotions, begging for him to come back to life. Was Hyoga really going to repay Shun for all he’d done by dying on him? Was he really going to allow himself to die while Shun waited for him?

No.

For the first time in years, Hyoga wanted to open his eyes.

And so he did. He pushed against death’s vicegrip and forced himself up––forced himself to rise above his mother’s death. He clenched his eyes tight, teeth gnashed together as he waited for the moment. Waited for the moment where he’d open his eyes and see Shun, not his mother. Hyoga waited, and even then, his patience ran thin––Shun was waiting, and Hyoga wasn’t going to make him struggle much longer.

Wake up.

His eyes unclamped, light entering his pupils for the first time in what felt to be ages. It blinded him, but he didn’t pause. If he even hesitated, he knew he’d be dead. He had to push on! Move quicker, dammit. Shun’s doing everything he can to keep you alive and all you’re doing is laying around sleeping. Get up!

Wake up.

If you keep Shun waiting any longer, his cosmos will run out, and then no one will be waiting for you. Determination flooded Hyoga’s veins and he opened his eyes, gasping as he launched himself up. 

A familiar sight met his blue gaze, though at first, Hyoga didn’t recognize it. He hadn’t taken a good look when he’d been propelled into the room by the Gemini Saint (Shun had saved him there, too, hadn’t he?), but he identified the room quickly enough. It was the Libra House. Aquarius Camus had mentioned that they’d been in the Libra House when Hyoga had first woken up in the room.

The second thing Hyoga noticed was a blur of green and pink. 

It was Shun, no doubt, but Hyoga’s vision was swimming in blurs of color. Everything seemed distorted, though the waves of contortion were fading relatively quickly. Who or what else would be in green and pink other than Shun? It was a ridiculous match-up, Hyoga had to admit, but Shun made it work (somehow). It made him recognizable, and that was what Hyoga needed––awareness and identification. Shun was both.

The muddy fog that had covered Hyoga’s gaze disappeared instantly as all warmth began to diminish from his body. For the umpteenth time, Hyoga saw Shun, yet the green-haired Saint seemed alien. He seemed more defined, more elegant, more… tired.

“Hyoga…!” Shun breathed, green eyes wide as exhaustion and relief seemed to double. Shun was pale in the dim light of the Libra house, his skin a sickly white and his entire posture screamed defeat. Shun looked half-dead.

“Shun… I…” Thank you? Care for you? Hate you? The last one was the most bitter lie Hyoga had ever created.

“Hyoga, you're…––”

Shun let out a faint choking sound, eyes widening for a brief moment before they fluttered shut. He fell back, his mind sinking into unconsciousness as he lost the remaining energy in his body. Hyoga scrambled up, his rejuvenated body moving on its own to catch the Andromeda Saint before he hit the ground. He hardly made it, with Shun’s head dangling a mere inch off the floor. Hyoga sighed in relief at his quick actions, adjusting his grip to better accommodate both himself and Shun.

Hyoga peered down at Shun’s tiny frame, leaning in close as he listened for the sound of breathing. His grip was tight, an urgency overwhelming him like nothing he’d ever experience. Shun couldn’t die––not for Hyoga of all people! Not Shun, who was the light––no, the sun––of not only his life, but Phoenix Ikki’s. Not Shun.

A shallow breath was heard; Hyoga nearly collapsed in relief of his own. Shun was alive. Shun hadn’t died for him. Shun was alive!

“Thank Athena,” Hyoga muttered to himself, a baited exhale leaving his lips. He would have never forgiven himself if Shun had died on his behalf. 

He glared at the petite green-haired Saint, a protective urge encompassing him as he gritted his teeth. “You’re not supposed to risk your life for me, dammit,” he started fiercely. “You’ve done more than enough by being alive––I would have hated you if you died to give me life. I will hate you if you even dare to die on my watch, you understand that, Shun?”

He wasn’t expecting a response, but it felt good to get the worry off his chest.

Hyoga positioned himself awkwardly, trying to get himself into a stance where he could stand and carry Shun with ease. He felt like he was getting ready to propose, the way his legs had spotted themselves (to whom he was proposing to, he supposed he would never know, not that it was the time for these thoughts).

Just as he was about to push up, Hyoga paused, gazing down at Shun’s sleeping face. Despite the stress and exhaustion weighing down on the Andromeda Saint, he still managed to look peaceful. Shun looked serene. Hyoga supposed it was the chance to sleep.

Without thinking, Hyoga leaned in and put his lips on Shun’s.

It wasn’t much of a kiss––more of a peck than anything. Still, a strange feeling enveloped him during the few seconds of the kiss. A warmth, very similar to Shun’s cosmos, filled Hyoga and it felt right. His lips on Shun’s, his arms holding Shun, him and Shun felt right. Hyoga had never found himself so sure.

“I…” Now’s not the time. Say it when this is all over, and when Shun’s awake, in the very least.

With that thought in mind, Hyoga stood up, Shun carried in his arms as he made his way to the exit of the Libra temple. Never before had Hyoga been so determined to stay alive.


End file.
